


Falling slowly

by WonderfulShining



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26931826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderfulShining/pseuds/WonderfulShining
Summary: What do you call this? A story or a head anon wanted to write something a little weird and unordinary. Minor spoilers for chapter 37
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Kudos: 20





	Falling slowly

It was always the same familiar sensation, the breath getting knocked out of his lungs as his body was nearly thrown from the celestial realm and headed straight downwards, wind rushing past his face as he braced himself for impact in the wood bellow him. 

Of course, I wouldn't have this any other way; even if I were planning to rebel against Micheal and cause this rebellion, I would have done it sooner rather then later. Though if it was Lilith being banished, that ultimately broke the last straw. Lilith, I always wondered what you thought about this ridiculous planning. Ik now that Mammon doesn't hate me for this, I mean he is unsure. 

Night after night, the same never-ending nightmare of himself and his family falling to the ground and burning, ripped from their home and in some cases being torn apart. 

Though for a reason this particular night wasn't as painful, and the wind that blew past his face almost seemed like it was welcoming him. Truly must be becoming lost even in my head Lucifer thought, his eyes half opening before noticing a figure seemingly reaching out for him.

”Lucifer, come on, open your eyes. Lucifer...it’s alright. You can open them.” A very soft but almost painful voice reached his ears, and his eyes slowly fluttered empty, feeling a hand rest over his eyes. ”Do you want me to move my hand? I’m only doing it to block the light, Mammon, Asmo stands back. You're going to startle him.” The voice was still gentle though slightly annoyed at the two figures who both made their way backward. ”MC?” Lucifer asked in a confused tone of voice lightly tapping their hand with his own. ”Yes? Are you alright...I didn't expect you to collapse so suddenly.” the voice asked slowly removing their hand and he blinked, the bright light nearly forcing his eyes shut again. ”Want us to go turn the light off?” Satan’s voice asked and MC seemingly nodded the lights dimming in the room, causing Lucifer to relax somewhat as he slowly managed to sit up. ”Nice and slow, if you feel like your going to pass out again or start getting dizzy, just tell me.” MC said carefully releasing Lucifer’s shoulder and watching as Beelzebub came over and reached his hand out. ”

Thank you Beel.”


End file.
